The Meal
The Meal is a short film directed and filmed by Scott Pincus, who also wrote and edited the film, and Kyle Carozzi. It served as a project for their Moving Camera class. The film was shot almost entirely using a Steadicam, which marked Scott's first project that used such equipment. The film follows a college student who is manipulated by mysterious forces through a series of notes, as he's pursued by a creature called "The One Who is Hungry". Scott developed the concept for the film in late-September 2019, with filming taking place the night of September 29. The film stars Jake Huber, with Jack Landolt, Jordan Winfield and Scott Pincus making appearances. It was released on October 2, 2019. Plot In Philadelphia, a college student plays video games in his apartment, as a well-dressed man slips a note under his door. The student finds the note, which instructs him to leave his apartment or he'll die by "The One Who is Hungry". After violent banging and yellng erupts in his bathroom, the student flees his apartment. He finds a second note outside, which promises him a "prize in a small case". The note directs the student to the nearby library, where he'll meet someone named Larry. The student arrives at the library, where he quickly finds Larry. Larry gives him a third note containing a million dollar bill, while the note orders the student to go to Broad and Montgomery to evade "The One Who is Hungry". The student goes to Broad Street, where he finds a fourth note that leads him down the sidewalk. The student arrives in an alleyway, where he finds a small case. The case contains a note that identifies the student as "the prize", and prepares him for his delicious demise. Realizing what he was lured into, the student turns to see "The One Who is Hungry" - it charges at him, and he screams. On-screen text confirms that he dies. Cast *Jake Huber as The Meal, a gaming college student who is manipulated by a series of uncanny notes. The student's real name is never known - he is only credited as "The Meal". *Jordan Winfield as The One Who is Hungry, a creature that endlessly craves; it exists as the underlying threat throughout the film. *Jack Landolt as Larry, a member of the forces that send the student notes. *Scott Pincus as The Notekeeper, a member of the forces that send the student notes. Yonatan Dvir cameos in several scenes, though his face is never clearly seen. Reception The film received a positive reception, with a rating of 100% on YouTube based on 11 likes and 0 dislikes. The film was screened in Scott's Moving Camera class on October 16, and was met with positive feedback. Trivia *The film marks the acting debut of Jack Landolt, a freshman film major and friend of Scott's. *Yonatan Dvir makes his acting debut in the film, as he makes brief cameos in several scenes. He first appears bent over by a bicycle, almost out of frame. He is present during the library scene, but ultimately wasn't captured in the frame. He then leans against a post at Broad and Montgomery. Yonatan's face is never clearly seen in the film. Category:Short Films Category:The Meal Category:2019 Storyline Category:College Projects Category:School Projects Category:Standalone Films